


Into the Void

by PepperPrints



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperPrints/pseuds/PepperPrints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glance inside of a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Void

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for: violence, character 'death' and dark themes.

“Does it ever frighten you, Golden Guardian, to think about our... immortality?”

There is no response. There can't be. The Sentry's mouth is open, twitching, gaping, but he is silent, muted by the jagged spike that had pierced through his chest – a shadow of the Void turned tangible and deadly. Paled hands are clenched tight around it, as if to tear it free, but the strength does not exist, and all the grip gains is slowing the flow of blood from the wound, straining out between broad fingers that refuse to release their hold.

It doesn't matter, of course, nor does it bother the Void, that he goes unanswered. He knows the replies already, as much as he knows himself. This part of himself.

The Void breathes out. Rotten flesh and dying leaves. And he cradles the Sentry's head into his lap. “You're dying now, but you're not really dying, no,” he continues to say, spidery fingers touching golden hair that had been dyed the color of rich wine with stains of blood. “You're dying now, but you'll be back. Only to die again. And again.”

The Sentry jerks underneath him, eyes popping wide, and a gurgling sound breaks his throat.

“Gh – khhh...”

“Ssh, ssh, I know,” soothes the Void. He knows like no one else possibly can, or ever will. “I know, it won't always be this way. Sometimes, you'll win. You'll chase me away.” Regardless, the tone is indulgent, as if the Void is humoring him. “But, it's temporary, everything is, because I come back too. I'm immortal. We are.

“The difference,” croons the Void softly, the sharp tips of clawed fingers dragging over the Sentry's forehead. “Is what tortures you, having to face this over and over, is a blessing for me.” The Void grins, teeth jagged knives that gritted together at broken angles. “Most would only get this once – but not me. I get to kill you, Golden Guardian, again and again, in every possible way that I could want, and you'll just come back for more.”

The Sentry's hands twist, scrabbling around the inky black that pierced him, and he chokes again, bright eyes fluttering and lips trembling. “Nhh – hghk...” he chokes, eyes glassy and lips stained black. The Void might wonder what is trying to be said, if it's a plea, a little prayer, or a stubborn defiance, but he doesn't need to wonder. He knows, he knows already.

“Because I love you, Golden Guardian,” the Void replies, and he bends, he bends like no physical creature could or would, cracking and snapping to mold himself down, mouth pressed against the Sentry's open, bloodied lips.

And he swallows him whole.

Robert Reynolds wakes up with a shout, and it is loud, loud enough that it should wake his wife, the cat on the edge of the mattress, or the dog at the foot of it, but nothing in the room stirs. Nothing but a shadow in the dark, so slight that Robert can't be sure he just imagined it.

Just a dream. The nightmare lingering on him still.

But his mouth tastes like blood.


End file.
